The 477th Hunger Games
by PandaWamber
Summary: *SYOT CLOSED* "Finn. This is not a joke. These are the games. You must take it seriously, the arena cant be too dangerous to where it kills everybody off in the first 2 minutes, You must make it interesting." President Zen reminded. Finn rolled his eyes and laughed. "Chill, it's all gonna be okay. Just watch. The 477th Hunger Games will be one of the capitol's favorites."
1. Tribute list and other info

Haii guys this is my first story so please be nice? :)

Any feedback is helpful!

* * *

"Finn. This is not a joke. These are the games. You must take it seriously, the arena can NOT be too dangerous to where it kills everybody off in the first 2 minutes, You must make it interesting." President Zen reminded.  
Finn rolled his eyes and laughed. "Chill, it's all gonna be okay. Just watch. The 477th Hunger Games will be one of the capitol's favorites."

President Zen rolled his eyes, "Don't be so cocky boy. You never know what could come and hit you in the face."  
As President Zen walked out of the room, Finn grinned. Nobody will be able to forget this years Hunger Games.

Nobody.

* * *

the preview to make this legal lol.

When the games start whenever somebody dies their name will be italicized.

I will be picking names out of a hat so I have no control over who wins or loses.

**Tribute List**

**District 1**

Boy- Henry Christopher James (13) -Emmaline C. Thornbrooke

Girl- Rosemarie Iris Kandry (16) -Emmeline C. Thornbrooke

**District 2**

Boy- Killian Brooke (18) -BecauseOfKillianJones

Girl- Esmerelda King (17) -Firebird128

**District 3**

Boy- Loren Nadeau (15) -Vaan Levy

Girl- Thea Ryter (18) - My friend Thea

**District 4**

Boy- Hudson VanSaah (18) -splendeur

Girl- Victoria Harris (16) -theplurplefactory

**District 5**

Boy- Lucien Melchior (16) -Evaelin

Girl- Fia Rookwood (16) -DEDEBUG09

**District 6**

Boy- Aaren Mayhall (18) - Capella-Barbie

Girl- Tessa O'Riley (17) - L. Hawthorne Black

**District 7**

Boy- Damien Cedar (17) -My imagination

Girl- Schylur Avion (15) -My imagination

**District 8**

Boy- Dash Quinn (14) -My imagination

Girl- Elle Chander (14) -Purplette237

**District 9**

Boy- Aspen Dare (17) -DEDEBUG39

Girl- Melanie Spruce (16) -IronLOTRgurl

**District 10**

Boy-Norn Gefir (16) -TheBeserker18

Girl- Melody McHarrin (16) -AthenaGal01

**District 11**

Boy- Indigo Arvoyo (16) -Em74

Girl- Tolu Anamba (15) -TheHolyMango

**District 12**

Boy- Jay Brooke (12) -IronLOTRgurl

Girl- Della Lynn Reynolds (16) - k drama queen

**District 13**

Boy- Luke Scott (15) - Shinobi of the Satchigan

Girl- Terra Blood (15) -My imagination

* * *

**First chapter will be updated in the next week or 2!  
Thanks for submitting :)**

**Oh btw the reapings will be 3 districts each chapter so its not so many!**


	2. District One & Two Reapings

**Okay I got grounded.**

**Sorry. I havent been grounded for a few days but I had to update my 1D fanfic on wattpad first because I hadnt updated that since May.**

**SO. Here we are now! I decided I will do two districts per chapter because 3 seems like too much.**

**Anyways I have a question, did anybody see The Mortal Instruments? I thought it was perf c:**

**On to the story!**

* * *

**District One.**

_Rosemarie Iris Kandry (16)_

I woke up to the sound of bitter silence. It was reaping day, and I was going to volunteer. I at least expected my parents to wake me up and congratulate me on wanting to volunteer and become a victor like my grandmother. I was named after both of my grandmothers, but I was especially proud of being named after a victor. My grandmother one my mother's side was name Rosemary, so they tweaked it a bit.

I was happy it was reaping day, I was excited to volunteer. It was a tradition in my district, and I wanted to uphold it. Although, I would miss my best friend Katherine. I have feelings for, and she has some for me. We dated for awhile but broke up when she found out I was going to volunteer. She was hoping it would help with heartbreak in case I didn't return.

I changed into the nicest dress I had and walked into the kitchen, we lived in a one story house so no stairs. I also had no siblings, so it was normally quiet like this. When I turned into the kitchen and was about to grab something from the fridge I heard my mother behind me.

"Better not eat anything dear, I think it would be best for you to go to the reaping on an empty stomach. You know, just in case you have nerves."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, okay mom you're right. No puking on stage if I get nervous. I grinned up at her and she laughed, I had prepared for this. I highly doubted I would get nervous, but I knew in the arena I would have to kill animals for food and such, that would kill me. I love animals and people, because I actually have a heart. I really think i'm only volunteering to bring more confidence to myself. I heard the front door open and heard my dad say "C'mon Rosemarie, best not to be late, yeah?"

I followed my parents out the door. We walked a bit before we got to where the reaping would be held, but once we got there I had to get my finger pricked. Most of the 12 year olds were a bit hesitant but the older kids were far used to it now. I walked over to my age group and saw Katherine just a second after she saw me. She put head on my shoulder and I could tell she was trying to be strong for me, you see, Katherine was one of those people that would die right in the first minute of the bloodbath. "Roma, please promise you'll be careful. I want you to come back, and if you cant, make sure you dont die without a good reason."

I nod at her, not really promising anything. I hear our escort talking about the video they show every year and, of course, I watch it. It isn't that long of a video, but it's long enough to bore every who's watched it more than 10 times. After about 10 minutes the escort finally starts to announce the tributes. Right as she starts to pick up the girl's name slip i say "I volunteer."

She nods her head at me and reaches in to grab the slip of paper naming the boy tribute. She looks up smiling, but the sad smile most escorts have when a young tribute is about to be reaped. "Henry Christopher James."

A kind of short boy from the 13 year old section walks up to the stage. He didn't look very surprised, but what surprised me, is that nobody volunteered. He grimaced when the escort said "Your tributes, Rosemarie Iris Kandry and Henry Christopher James, may the odds be ever in your favor."

**District Two.**

_Esmeralda King._

I've been awake since 5 o' clock in the morning just so I could put in extra training. I basically live at this school, i'm here 5 days a week. I never see my father, and I don't talk to anybody in my family often. My mother wants one of her children to go in the games and win, so I am going in. I don't relate to most of my siblings, most of them either just hurt everybody, are really smart, or hate the games. All I am is cruel to my enemies and probably over confident. I don't hurt many people unless it's in training. I think I can beat everybody in the games. I know i'm good enough.

My sister Amia thinks I won't be able to volunteer just because somebody volunteered before her, but i'll show her I CAN volunteer and I WILL win. Just for the glory and proof that I could do it. I out my hair up in a ponytail and walk to the reaping in my training clothes. Those are my nicest clothes after all, I dont really go shopping and wear dresses and such.

I almost was late to the reaping but luckily, I wasn't. I get my finger pricked and smirk at the scared 12 year olds, they wouldn't be going in. They should know that. I continued walking until I was in the 17 year old section. I held the stone that hung on a chain around my neck. It had the family rest on it, and it was important to me. I looked up and watched the escort say a feel words about the war that started it all. Yeah, yeah, you old bitch. Get to the tributes.

And finally, after a few minutes, he starts to draw names. "Angel Vas-"

"I volunteer!" I exclaimed loudly. Nobody would take this from me.

Nobody.

**District Two.**

_Killian Brooke._

I hate the capitol. I've always _hated_ the capitol. But, I want to volunteer for the games. I would be leaving my girlfriend Bianca, but if I returned like I think I can I would be able to provide everything for her and her baby, AND i'd be famous. I already have a necklace from Bianca I could use as a token. It's reaping day, and I am going to be District Two's male tribute.

I quickly put on my best clothes and raced to the reaping. I was a bit early, but Bianca was there. I needed to tell her. I looked around for her but she clearly saw me first.

"Babe! Over here!"

I turned towards her and caught her as she jumped and wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her and out lips molded together, but I had to pull away. "Bianca.. I am going to volunteer.

She was shocked, of course. Her brother had just died in the games. She dropped her legs, and looked like she was about to cry. I didn't budge, I was hardly bothered. She said okay, and I walked to my section. The video they make us watch makes me hate the capitol more. I don't understand why they came up with the games, I think that was too harsh. Oh well, I am volunteering for them. I heard the call the girl's name.

The escort was a man, and he had just pulled out a slip of paper. "Angel Vas-"

"I volunteer." a girl exclaimed loudly. She looked very familiar, but I didn't remember her.

"Excellent! A volunteer!" the escort said brightly. "What is your name?"

"Esmeralda King." She smirked.

"Okay! Onto the boys now shall we?" He reached into the bowl and grabbed a slip of paper. He slowly pulled it out, almost as if trying to scare all of us. He finally spoke, "Max-"

"I volunteer." I said calmly.

"Alright another volunteer!" He exclaimed as I walked on stage. "What is your name?"

"Killian Brooke." I kept my face blank, I didn't need the capitol to judge me before I even got there.

"Well, two volunteers. Your tributes, Esmerlda King and Killian Brooke. May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

**Crappy, I know. I don't think the reapings are exactly in my element.**

**So I apologize. Anyways, review please :)**

**Oh, and check out my wattpad please? **

**Remove spaces! xx**

**www. wattpad user/SkywayAvenue_**


End file.
